Squidkid Jr.
Squidkid Jr. is a member of Emperor's Team. Appearance As a typical inkling, Squidkid Jr. has a black mask, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. His skin tone is dark. He sports the signature Eminence gear of the Emperor Team, with the exception of his shoes, the Red & Black Squidkid IVs, which is he named after. Unlike his teammates, he wears his Eminence Jacket unbuttoned and wears his cuff on his right ear. He has a shaved hairstyle, and his right eyebrow has a slit in it. His hair, which is in a shaved style, and eye color are both yellow, to match his team's motif, but he can change his tentacles' color at will. Personality Squidkid Jr. appears to be rebellious and carefree in comparison to his teammates; he’s the only one of his team that wears his cuff on his right ear and keeps his jacket unbuttoned. He also frequently speaks with slang. Despite the contrast, he subtly displays a sense of superiority among his opponents by taunting them in battle. He tends to underestimate his opponents and fights with a grin, but whenever he is caught off guard, his demeanor shifts. Although he is typically silly and has no regards for anyone, Squidkid Jr. seems to have high respect for Emperor and his opinions, as he gets flustered when making careless mistakes in his presence and expresses genuine shame after losing against the Blue Team. Quotes * "Yo! You sure it's alright to give him that? You're gonna get in trouble~" * "Well, even if It's the semifinals, it'll be a piece of cake. I mean that Rider guy lost to a team below his rank." * "Aren't you tryin' too hard?" Trivia * Squidkid is one of the fastest characters in the manga, known to have surpassed Aloha and Gloves, only being topped by Goggles. * It's theorized that that he is the son of one concept art inkling, of whom looks very close to him, down to the outfit and hairstyle. However, the inkling is depicted with an edging symbol carved into his tentacles, something that's seen in the concept art for Squidkid. * The art book also depicts him, along with the rest of the Emperor Team, with different colored eyes and hairstyle. They're a blue-teal color in the art book, and shares the edging symbol with the inkling as mentioned above, but with the Splatfest art, both of these were changed to his yellow eyes and lack of any special symbol in his tentacles. * Despite Prince not wearing them, Squidkid has gifted him a pair of his favorite shoes. * The team naturally gathers around Emperor during team practice, even without his order. * The parents of Emperor's Team have known each other for a long time. * His Japanese name, Eging, is in reference to his shoes (エギング4 アカクロ Egingu 4 Aka Kuro). Gallery Promotional Splatfest (JP) - Champion vs Challenger.png|Art for the Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest. Splatoon 2 Eging-or-the-best-boy.png| Inkling Almanac Eging Jr. Squid Roster 6.5.png|Various faces of Squidkid. Concept Art Beta Eging Jr..png|Squidkid's beta design. Monarch Team.png|Early design of Emperor's Team, known as "Team Monarch." Team Emperor.png|Colorized art of Team Monarch. Category:Characters Category:Emperor's Team Category:Male